


25th,

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mentions the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto tells us what he and Jack got for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25th,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



> A little AU. Maybe a medium AU! Anyways, hope you all like my 25th poem written for the 25th, Christmas!

 

25th

 

Its Christmas Day, in his office, the place Jack calls Home.

" A present" said he, "While we are still on our own".

He gave me a stopwatch, so ancient, so cold

The metal so shiny for being so old.

He told me its the first that was ever made.

He says he found it by a tree, in a field, in the shade.

So long ago, and the message inside

Made me happy all day long, my smile was so wide!

He loves me! He told me in front of the team.

He said "Being with you is like living a dream".

He knew when he found it he'd find someone one day

Who he felt would deserve it and he'd give it away.

He said when he found it he looked up and saw me

Lying beneath, in the shade of that tree.

When he went towards me to give it me back

I smiled and said, "Later" and "I promise you Jack".

And I vanished from his sight and soon from his mind

But he knew that one day it would be me that he'd find.

I gave him my promise inside of a ring,

Alien metal it seems as he listens to it sing.

He was shocked and delighted and asked where I found that?

I smiled, " I'm not saying, its my secret Jack.

One day I will tell you when I'm as old as that ring".

(It was the Doctor who found it, he owed us something.

The Doctor brought it with him from the fires of Gallifrey

Along with his son from the Hell of that day.

He brought him to Earth, when the deed had been done.

 . . .And I was the child, yeah, I was that son.

I'll tell him one day, when I forget to look old).

I squeeze my new stopwatch. That metal's still cold!

I'm going to kiss him, I'm not going to stop,

I pull him up close, and press the button on the top.

 

 

 

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

 


End file.
